It can't get Worse than this
by mylobear
Summary: "Part of me wished it was the other way around. That I was happily sleeping and not up at 5 am. But the larger half of me knew I would never wish this mess I had gotton my self into on anyone."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm starting a new story. If you're a little confused, rest assure that it will all come out in the end and make sense.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for what I own.**

"You got it"

"I... Understand"

"you better for your own safety"

-

"Ponyboy wake up!" Darry'ss stern voice had woke me up from my dream.

"In a minute" I groaned as I rolled over, looking at a sleeping soda. His month was slightly open and he looked very peaceful. Sighing again I carefully flipped the covers off and got up quietly not wanting to wake him.

"Part of me wished it was the other way around. That I was happily sleeping and not up at 5 am. But the larger, nicer half of me knew I would never wish this mess I had gotten myself into on anyone."

Every since Darry had found beer under my bed, he had been picking on me and constantly punishing me. Can't say I don't blame him. Heck, I would probably do the same thing myself if I were in his position. But the kicker was that it wasn't my fault. Not that I could ever say that.

"I said NOW" Darry yelled just loud enough not to wake soda. He was a pretty heavy sleeper.

I trudged into the kitchen waiting for whatever my punishment was going to be. Yesterdays was cleaning the bathroom. I couldn't help the shudder that went through me. That bathroom had been pretty dirty...

"Pony" Darry started and I looked up in shock. He didn't sound angry just worried and even a bit... Scared? His ice blue eyes were showing the same thing.

"I... Don't understand why there was beer under your bed, I probably never will. The pack wasn't open so I know you never drank a single one. It's so unlike you..." he was looking up towards the ceiling probably asking mom and dad for help. I didn't speak and I let him sort out his thoughts.

"I don't know if you were just holding them for someone or what and I know that you're not going to tell." I nodded in agreement. I wasn't ever going to tell, for his safety and mine!

"So I feel like you have been punished enough, so you're free to do whatever you wanted now." I fought the urge to hug Darry. I had been stuck in this house for 4 days and I was tried at spending me free time staring at the paint peel off the walls.

"Oh! But I need you to drop this off at the landlords." Darry added as he put this month's rent in our hand. I felt oddly like an adult. 100 $ was the most I had ever held in my hands.

"Now get going!" Darry playfully pushed me out the door. The warm summer breeze blew through my hair. School was over in a few days. I grinned and momentarily forgot about my problems.

"You're much easier to deal with than the other one"

" the other one?"

"Shut up"

"make me"

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"Oh and I will take that!"

-

I had spent an afternoon with Johnny though I doubt I was much company. As the sun started to set and the stars came out we walked up to the nightly double.

I was unsure how I had even managed to walk there. My mind was splitting inside. I had "lost" our landlord money. Money was tight here and to lose money just like that...I wanted to disappear with the sun. Be anywhere but here.

"And I told him that's nothing! Pony... Are you even listening" I looked up only to be polite. Inside I felt sick. Johnny being my best friend easily picked up on this.

"You don't look too hot pony, you feeling ok?"

"Just sick" I wished that that was all.

"Would you mind if I skipped out on the movie tonight?" Johnny looked really worried then, his normal nervous looking features twisted up with concern. It was rare that I missed a movie.

"Ya. That's fine. Do you want me to walk you home?" Johnny said studying me.

" naw, I'm fine. Enjoy the movie!" I tried to smile. The one thing about being so close to everyone in the gang was that when one person had a problem, it became every else's problem too.

As I walked home I remember a movie I had seemed the week before. I hadn't really paid attention because I had been with two bit and he never stayed still. But I still remember the plot of it.

The largest boat ever hitting an ice berg and slowing sinking, nothing anyone could do to stop it. I was sinking just like the titanic, slowing and silently.

**So, do you like it? Please tell me if I should continue on or not. If no one says anything I'll just assume you guys don't like it and I won't continue. And if you guys hate it, that's fine! No hard feelings, so just tell me in a **_**REVIEW **_

**THANKS.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Im sorry but im going to have to call it quits with this story. Maybe one day I'll finish it... but that day isn't today so until then...

THIS STORY IS OFFICAL FINISHED


End file.
